


Adventure of a Lifetime

by wavesearphaught (Missanna444)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, More characters to be added, The Mummy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/wavesearphaught
Summary: Genius librarian and Egyptologist Waverly Earp seeks the help from adventurer Nicole Haught, so that they can uncover treasure and artifacts in a lost city. The two of them, plus Wynonna, end up on a swashbuckling adventure that they'll remember forever.Basically, it's an AU loosely based on The Mummy (1999).
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**1923**

It started as many adventures in Nicole Haught’s life did - with gunfire. There were two lines of people, mostly men, facing each other and pointing guns. Nicole had known that Hamunaptra was a protected area, but she wasn’t quite expecting an ambush like this. She had gone with a friend of hers to do some treasure hunting. But what she and Xavier Dolls hadn’t realized was that this wouldn’t be their last trip to Hamunaptra. At the moment, though, they didn’t exactly want to go back. The desert was hot, they were now facing death by bullets and horses, and they hadn’t found much treasure except for an odd looking box that Nicole couldn’t open no matter how hard she tried. This didn’t feel like a place that was worth coming back to, lost city or not. 

Nicole and Xavier had gone together with a group of American men who were so-called “treasure hunters”. They needed the money that came with selling artifacts, in order to support themselves and their close friend Rosita. None of them had families of their own, so they supported each other. Hamunaptra had seemed like a myth, but upon hearing that it was real, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity. They were warned about a curse, one that would cause death and destruction should they continue, but they dismissed it. Nicole had felt that whatever it was, she could find a way around it. They weren’t looking to totally loot the place, just take a few items. 

But whether or not there was actually a curse, they were still being pursued by protectors of the city. It was not fun. 

“We need to make our escape.” Nicole murmured, crouched behind some rocks with Xavier at her side.

“Your bag is still lying on the ground out there, we need to get that first. It’s got that box in it.” He pointed out, to which Nicole nodded thoughtfully. She lifted herself slightly to peek over the top of a boulder. 

“We need to snatch it and run. But they’ll see us if we do. Are your pistols loaded?” 

“Yes. But, Haught, pistols aren’t going to help us much. There're at least thirty or fourty men out there, all of them on horses. We each have two pistols, which each have nine bullets per round. We won’t have time to reload. That’s only eighteen bullets each. It’s not enough.” 

“It is if you’re a good shot.” Nicole muttered, already creating a plan in her head. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Run as fast as you can. Don’t die. Grab the bag. Escape.” 

“That’s not a plan.”

“It’s good enough.”

Xavier bit back a sigh. Nicole could be reckless, especially with money and treasure on the line. But he’d known her for years, he knew he could trust her and that she could get the job done and get out of there alive.

Before Xavier could even blink, Nicole had darted out from behind the rocks and was running towards the open ground, where her bag sat in the sand. 

“Shit.” He muttered and took off after her, firing his gun when he could to protect the both of them from getting shot. Somehow, by some unusual stretch of luck, they made it past the guards and far enough away to pause. As they stopped running, Nicole shoved her hand into the bag to check it’s contents. She felt around in it, the color in her face draining quickly. 

“What is it? That’s your bag, isn’t it?” 

“It is. But it’s not there. The box isn’t there.” Nicole said softly, a defeated look in her eyes. Xavier looked past her for a moment, then grabbed her arm. 

“We’ll figure it out later, but right now we need to run.” He said quickly. Nicole looked up and saw more guards going after them. Once again, the two of them took off across the desert. This time, though, they didn’t escape. Traveling on foot was nothing compared to men on horseback. Instead of being killed, though, they were captured and brought back to Cairo.

**1926**

It wasn’t uncommon for Wynonna to bring her sister, Waverly Earp, all kinds of artifacts and objects from her travels. Usually, though, it was so that Waverly could check the value of it. And that was the case on this particular day.

Waverly was rather unassuming to those who didn’t know her. She was a librarian and worked at a museum of antiquities in Cairo. It was a simple job, though Waverly’s eagerness tended to get the better of her and accidents happened occasionally. Her boss had frequently told her that if it weren’t for her uncle Curtis, who was a well-known Egyptologist, she wouldn’t have been kept on. But, she knew that was only partially the truth. Having studied so long with her uncle until he passed away, she had become nearly fluent in reading hieroglyphics. No matter how many accidents she caused, her boss needed her to read inscriptions for him. 

It was because of Waverly’s skill in reading inscriptions and understanding artifacts that Wynonna brought her something that turned out to be quite special. 

On that fateful day, Waverly had been cleaning up a mess from some fallen bookshelves. It wasn’t her fault she had to lean back on the ladder to get the book in the right spot. It just wasn’t the right move, as it caused her to lose her balance and knock down a bunch of shelves. Now, she had to reorganize everything. A noise in the other room caused her to pause. She stopped and listened. Then she heard it again. Waverly wasn’t one to believe in all the ghosts and spooky things that came with her profession, but she knew people could be tricksters. And, one never knew when a place with expensive objects like this would get robbed. So, she carefully made her way to the other room, a staff in hand in case she needed to defend herself. She approached where she thought the noise was coming from, and-- was that giggling she heard? It was distinctly not a robber, then, and she knew exactly whose giggle that was.

“Alright, Wynonna, give it up.” She sighed, setting the staff down. 

“You’re no fun, Waves…” came Wynonna’s voice, sounding from a stone coffin in the middle of the room. The dark haired woman sat up and tried to climb out, though it took a little help from her sister. 

“I thought you were off adventuring somewhere.” Waverly commented. “What’s brought you here?” 

“I’ve got another treasure for you. But I think it’s got some value this time.” 

“It's better. I swear, most of the stuff you bring me is junk.” 

Wynonna just grinned at her. “Oh, don’t you worry, baby girl. This one is pretty great.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a hexagon-shaped box. Waverly carefully took it into her hands and examined it. 

“Wow. This looks authentic. There’s some hieroglyphics on it, they seem to be written correctly.” She murmured. “Where’d you find this? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Remember that group I went with a few years ago? Where we got ambushed? Apparently, that was Hamunaptra. Or, at least, where it was supposed to be. Honestly, I don’t remember a ton because I was a little drunk that whole trip. I don’t even remember how we got there.”

Waverly’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You were at Hamunaptra? It’s real?”

Wynonna shrugged. “I guess so. I don’t really know if we got that close to it. Like I said, there were some guys guarding the place, we got ambushed. Didn’t have time to get much. I swiped that off of someone else in the group. She got captured, didn’t make it back.”

“Wait, is she--”

“No! No. She and one other guy got captured, I think they’re in jail here in Cairo. The point is, I stole it, forgot about it, found it yesterday, now I’m bringing it to you. There’s definitely something in there, I just can’t seem to open it.”

Waverly hummed in response, now more focused on the box itself. After a few moments, she pressed a few things and the top popped open. Inside, was a folded piece of paper. Curious, Waverly opened it up. It was certainly as old as it should be, having come from the lost city. 

“Wynonna, it’s a map!” She gasped. “And it leads to Hamunaptra! It’s not fake, either. The writing style and the type of ink fits with the era, not to mention the age of the paper. Hamunaptra must be real! Which is why it’s protected, there’s some supposed curse on it. But if we could get past the guards… we could find the Book of Amun-Ra, which is one of the most coveted artifacts in Egyptian history. It could tell us so much about the culture of the time and exactly what beliefs they held in that era! Historians would be able to learn so much about society back then.”

“Wait, what are you saying?”

“We need to go to Hamunaptra. And, I know just who can guide us.”

“Who?”

“The woman you took this from.” 

“It’s a good thing I know exactly where she is…” Wynonna murmured. She could see the look in her sister’s eyes. There was no stopping her now that she was set on the idea. This adventure would either end in chaos or be the greatest success of their lives, but it would be the adventure of a lifetime nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thank you so much for the warm reception on the first chapter! I'm so excited to be writing for Wayhaught again! Can you believe we have our show back in eight days? It's so exciting! 
> 
> As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm obviously taking creative liberties with the storyline to make it fit the Wynonna Earp characters more, but the story is more or less the same. Also, sorry for Nicole being a little OOC this chapter, but I definitely wanted her to be a little more like Rick in the first few chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Does this feel a little bit insane to you?” Waverly asked as they neared the building where Nicole was being held.

“When is anything I’m involved in not insane?” Her sister countered. She had a point, though.

“What exactly is Miss Haught in jail for?” 

“Theft, escaping, running from the guards when she escaped, shooting at the guards as they tried to catch her, her sentence was extended due to being uncooperative…” Wynonna explained, counting the reasons on her fingers as she explained the situation. “Apparently, the guy she got caught with initially was let go early for good behavior.”

Waverly frowned slightly. Maybe Nicole wasn’t the right choice for a companion on this trip. Why couldn’t the other guy still be there? Why couldn’t they have approached him instead? Still, she took a deep breath and continued walking towards the building. It seemed that Nicole was their only shot to get anywhere near Hamunaptra. 

As they approached, a guard stepped forwards to question them. “Who are you? What do you want?” He asked, his deep voice making Waverly flinch. “Well, what is it? Speak! I don’t have all day!”

When Waverly seemed hesitant to respond, Wynonna quickly stepped in. 

“Hey, relax, no need to shout. I’m pretty sure you’ve got nothing but time.” She responded, but continued quickly as he glared at her. “We want to talk to one of your prisoners.” 

“Which one?” He growled.

“Nicole Haught. Red hair, annoying, probably smarter than all of you put together.” 

“Make it quick. She’s got business to deal with this afternoon.” He said and led them to where Nicole was being held. Waverly could immediately see why they were holding her for so long. As soon as the guard approached with the two women, Nicole looked up with a startling glare. 

“Who are these two?” The redhead asked, exuding a powerful confidence. Waverly made a mental note not to mess with her. 

“No idea. They wanted to talk to you. You’ve got ten minutes.” The guard said and left.

Nicole looked at the two women, her eyes lingering on Wynonna with slight recognition on her face. Then she looked at Waverly and smiled slightly. Well, maybe it was a smirk. It was hard to tell with such a ragged look about her.

“Well? What do you two want?” She asked. 

Waverly stepped forwards with the box in her hands. “Wynonna came to me yesterday with this. She said she’d stolen it from you a few years ago--” 

Nicole turned to face Wynonna, her eyes wide and angry now. “Oh, so you’re the little shit who took that? Do you have any idea how important that thing is? How much it could have done for me?” 

“I’m gonna be perfectly honest here… no.” Wynonna said, somehow still standing tall in front of her. 

“It could have paid for years of living expenses! If I could have sold that, I wouldn’t be stuck in poverty and neither would my family.” Nicole glared. “Are you here to rub it in my face or something?” 

Waverly quickly pushed in front of Wynonna in order to get Nicole’s attention. “We’re here because you were at Hamunaptra. We need someone to lead the way and get us there.” 

Nicole arched an eyebrow up at that. “I see.” She sat back, studying them carefully. “Even if I did want to help you, I can’t. I’ve got about half an hour until my life ends. Apparently, I’m too unruly and dangerous. Execution seemed the only option. Which, just means that their guards suck at doing their jobs and this is their only way to keep me in check.” 

“They’re going to kill you? Today?” Waverly’s voice shot up in pitch, then she quickly cleared her throat to bring it back to normal again. She couldn’t help being surprised, but she didn’t want Nicole to think they were unprofessional. Nicole, on the other hand, was more calm than a person about to die had any right to be.

“Yeah, today. Look, I’m gonna be totally honest here. I don’t want to help you. I don’t really want to go back to Hamunaptra where I almost died. But I also don’t want to die here and now, either. I’d rather not die at all, if I can help it. So, I’ll make you a deal. If you can convince the executioner to let me go, then I’ll take you where you need to go.” Nicole told her. She was speaking directly to Waverly, now ignoring Wynonna’s entire existence. She looked directly into Waverly’s eyes, possibly trying to intimidate her. But Waverly wasn’t intimidated. In fact, she swore she could see some sort of emotion in Nicole’s eyes. Maybe it was fear, but she masked it quite well. 

Waverly was silent, just staring back at her, before she nodded. “Alright. It’s a deal. We’ll get the executioner to let you go. We’ll meet you at the docks a week from today. We’ll need to go up the river to start.” 

“What do you even need me for, if you know where to start?”

“It’s after the river that we’re unsure about.” 

Before Nicole could respond, two guards came down the hallway. 

“Your time’s up, Haught.” One of them told her, unlocking her cell door. 

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t ten minutes, boys.” Nicole commented as they grabbed her by the arms and yanked her out of the cell. 

“We’d better find that executioner.” Wynonna murmured as the woman was dragged away. Waverly nodded and looked around, wondering just how to find him. She saw a passageway and grabbed her sister’s arm. 

“This way.” 

It didn’t take long for the two women to find the executioner. It was sickening, the sight in front of them. It reminded Waverly of trials and executions in ancient Rome. It was like an open air stadium of sorts. There was a gallows in the middle, with spectators watching from above. The executioner himself sat above most everyone, a few guards by his side. 

“We need to be careful about this, we need to--” Waverly whispered before they entered the box where the man sat, but was interrupted by her sister ignoring her and barging in. 

“Let that woman go!” Wynonna shouted, quickly gaining everyone’s attention. Unfortunately, that also included the attention of guards, who pointed their swords at her without an instant of thought. “Baby girl, a little help over here.” She muttered and Waverly carefully moved to stand by Wynonna’s side. 

“No need to point your swords at us. We mean no harm.” She said gently. She could see Nicole being dragged to the gallows down below, which told her she needed to be quick. “Let Nicole Haught go free. We will be entirely responsible for her, but you must let her go.” 

“And why should I let her go? She’s been nothing but a pain in my ass.” The executioner asked. He wasn't very menacing, as one might assume someone of his profession to be, but Waverly certainly didn’t want to anger him.

“We need her for an expedition. She’s the only one who can guide us.” 

“Are you… looking for treasure?” He asked, eyeing her carefully. 

“We are. We’re traveling to Hamunaptra.” 

Wynonna shot her a glare. If there were people watching over the lost city, why did Waverly have to announce their intentions like that? 

“I see. What can you give me in return, for letting this foul woman go?” The man asked, now far more interested in what she had to say. 

Waverly thought about it for a moment. “Ten percent of our findings.”  
  


“No deal. Forty percent.”

“Fifteen percent.”

“Thirty.”

“Twenty-five.” 

The man glared at her. “Fine.” He waved his hand at the guards, who put their swords away. He then turned to those below, who were about to hang Nicole. “Do as she says, let the woman go.” 

There were shouts of anger from the crowd, but Nicole was let go. Waverly shook hands with the man and quickly left with Wynonna. They didn’t want to be there any longer than they had to.

A week later, they found themselves at the docks, waiting for Nicole to show up.

“I bet she’s abandoned us.” Wynonna muttered, scanning the crowd. “We helped her escape, saved her life… and this is how she repays us.”

“Wynonna, we’ve still got an hour before the boat leaves.” Waverly sighed. She was worried, too, but she tried to look on the bright side of things when she could.

Wynonna just shook her head. “I know her type. She said it herself, she doesn’t want to go back there. Why would she uphold her end of the deal? She deserted us.” 

“Who deserted you?”

Wynonna spun around to face the woman speaking to them, who happened to be Nicole. A very cleaned up Nicole. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulders and was tied back, and even her clothes were clean. Waverly fought a smile. She hadn’t noticed before how pretty Nicole was. 

“So, are we ready to go?” Nicole asked. Her tone was upbeat, but still on the serious side. 

“Very ready.” Waverly nodded. There wasn’t much else to be said, so the three of them headed towards the boat to begin their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! You can check out my other stories on Tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) or via my other psueds (al-damnvers and missanna444). Twitter: wavesearphaught


End file.
